


Those Summer Nights

by SarcasticElastic (sarcasticmrfox)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mild Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticmrfox/pseuds/SarcasticElastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe watching The Girl Who Leapt Through Time with Kenma right before Kuroo’s graduation wasn’t one of his better decisions…but it’s not his fault! How was he supposed to know that was how it ended??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Some mild spoilers for The Girl Who Leapt Through Time. Or real spoilers...Vague and important spoilers.
> 
> Unbetad. Errors are my own. And I'm a lazy ass so of course I only checked once.

  “Hey, Kenma, wanna watch a movie and cuddle?”

   It’s about ninety degrees inside and Kuroo’s feeling sticky and gross even in a tee and his skivvies with the AC blasting, and Kenma, who’s sitting on his bed scrunched up with a frown like a grumpy cat, has been surly for the better part of a week (though he’d vehemently deny it), so really, Kuroo had been expecting a “no” at best. He didn’t even know what the movie was about; Bokuto had sent it in the mail with no note and had only texted back “watch it ;;;;;;>” when Kuroo asked.

   So he was gonna watch it.

   His best bet was that it was horror and that in spite of the moist yucky heat Kenma would be too scared to not crawl into Kuroo’s arms, and if Kuroo had to deal with not sleeping for the rest of summer, well it was worth it. He’d be sleeping badly away at college soon enough anyway. And maybe if Kenma couldn’t sleep, he’d text him more…

   When Kenma grunts his approval, barely even loud enough to be heard over the sound of the air conditioning, Kuroo falls over himself to get to the TV and almost breaks the damn disk in half in the process. He yanks the blinds shut, turns off the light, and if he reverently places Kenma’s select floor cushion delicately beside his on the floor and watches Kenma sit, in awe, Kenma’s kind enough not to mention.

   “Popcorn” is all Kenma says.

   Kuroo goes to get popcorn.

 

   It’s not til they’re at the part with the second train incident that Kuroo starts to realize he maybe…made a grave error.

   For one, it’s certainly not a horror movie. It’s an animated movie (with beautiful art, he might add) which is the type Kenma tends to love, so that’s a plus!

   But it’s sad as shit. And it’s been sad damn near since the beginning, going from sort of humorous, to sort of uncomfortable, to downright heart-wrenching. Kuroo lost his appetite for popcorn ages ago.

   The bowl, barely pecked at, sits cold and stale between the two of them. Because that’s another thing: Kenma’s certainly not cuddling. In fact, Kenma’s completely the opposite of being close to Kuroo right now, emotionally _and_ physically. He’s sitting all curled up, thighs to his chest, ankles crossed, chin buried in his knees, arms wrapped around his legs, and it’s only thanks to the kitty hairpin Kuroo’s pretty sure was indefinitely borrowed from Hinata holding Kenma’s much-too-long bangs up that Kuroo can see his expression at all. Kenma’s eyes are slivers above his knees and are way too shiny and Kuroo doesn’t think he’s looked away from the movie a single time.

   It’s not unusual – Kenma likes to be fully immersed in his films, and sometimes it’s unintentional and Kuroo can’t even shake him out of it – but he doesn’t usually hold himself this way. They watched Titanic once and all the while Kenma had been tucked under his arm, begrudgingly at first and then unconsciously clinging in the last. And then Kenma, rarely starved for comfort and affection, had kissed him passionately during the credits and let himself be held all night, including when they had sex. Now he was sitting so stiffly it was as though Kuroo wasn’t even in the room.

   Kuroo glanced back at the screen at the crescendo of music and he guessed they must be reaching the climactic turning point of the film. The art truly was beautiful, an interesting mix of smooth animation and digital effects and it was really cool from an artistic standpoint, he’d have to watch it again when he could pay better attention and learn something. The lazy boy love interest with the cocky attitude is talking under the loud music while they flashback the time they knew him. Kinda reminds him of the way he and Kenma hang out during their free time and his tone at the end kind of sounds like the first time he asked Kenma on a real date…Kuroo’s eyes get a little stingy too. With Kuroo going away to school and Kenma getting into his final year of high school, they’re not going to be able to spend time half as much as they used to, they’ll barely even see eachoth—

   It hits Kuroo, suddenly.

   For being so smart, he can be really dumb.

   He should have read the spoilers.

   And it’s not Bokuto’s fault technically, but Kuroo’s probably going to fight him, too.

   They’re at the end and Kuroo thinks if he wasn’t watching this part with Kenma he might find it pretty cheesy (or that’s what he’ll tell himself) but now he can’t stop putting himself in Chiaki’s shoes -- and when did he even start paying enough attention to notice this kid’s name??  -- and thinking of how he and Kenma used to see the sun set walking home from their lessons sometimes or how they’d run together and stop for breaks, sitting just like Makoto and Chiaki in this scene and watching people pass them by, and damn it, he’s getting emotional now, too!

   “Hey, Kenma…” He sort-of whispers, maybe a little more choked up than he expected. Kenma doesn’t say anything, but it’s clear he’s being ignored as Kenma’s eyes just barely tighten in the corners. He drops it, turning back to the movie, and watches opts to watch the end. At least, it should be ending. It’s been on nearly an hour.

_’That’s the last thing you have to say to me?!’ The girl says, gritting her teeth. Lazy guy says something dumb, and she’s pushing him away now._

_‘Yeah, see ya!’ She screams, watching him walk away as the couples pass around her, and then she’s crying, soft at first then loud and unrestrained, left to walk home alone and hurt sobbing her eyes out._

   A sniffle comes from Kuroo’s side and he just barely glances in time to see Kenma nudge a tear from his face with his bare forearm, leaving a streak of moisture in his wake, but it doesn’t do anything for the rest of them, or his runny nose, or the stubborn pull of his mouth like he wants to sob right along with her.

   Yeah, Kuroo can be a real idiot.

_The guy walks back on the screen rushing towards the girl at a determined pace and he grabs her, turning her head towards him and burying his fingers in her short brown hair. He leans in close and whispers,_

_“I’ll be waiting for you” and scrubs her head, making her smile._

_“I’ll be right there. I’ll run there.”_

   It’s tame enough to snap Kuroo right out of his emotions, thankfully. He’d like to think if he were in that guy’s shoes, he’d be _way_ less tame trying to reassure Kenma, even in public, but it’s cute anyway. He supposes it’s best for the young audience illustrated in this way and also from an artistically ambiguous point of v—

   Another noise comes from the side, soft and indescribable as Kenma has apparently reached his emotional tolerance level with the movie. Even in the full darkness, now that the sun has since completely set outside, Kuroo can see Kenma’s head is buried in his arms and his shoulders twitch a bit in the light of the television. As the movie goes on, reaching a final, lighthearted conclusion that Kuroo can already tell will be ambiguous and unfulfilling, Kenma’s eyes resurface again from where they and the rest of his face were tucked into his arms. He makes a sort of wet sound and watches the end, and Kuroo can tell he’s unsatisfied as well as the credits start to roll.

    His face goes back under as the ending song plays and Kuroo just sits along, waiting for some sort of reaction. Frankly he feels like he deserves a swift kick in the solar plexus himself considering even when Kenma cries during movies (which happens more often than Kenma will ever admit) he’s usually ornery and short-tempered to go along with it like _“it’s sad who wouldn’t cry??”_ or something like that.

   “Hey, Kenma,” Kuroo tries again, low like before, now that they’re back to the DVD screen playing music, but before Kuroo can properly say anything Kenma’s on his feet, stomping over to Kuroo’s bed.

   Kenma starts gathering his things roughly – his game, a jacket in case it magically got cold, a book – and almost drops his expensive POP console in his haste to get everything in his arms, and then he’s stomping to the door.

   Kuroo scrambles to his feet to his feet in an instant, bumping his knee in the process with a muttered ‘shit!’, “Kenma, wait a minute!”

   Kenma sidesteps his first grab but can’t avoid the second as Kuroo cuts into his path. “Sorry, that movie was depressing as hell. It was all Bokuto’s fault…” He can barely see Kenma’s expression at all in the dim light, save the side that’s pinned, but with Kenma’s chin turned down he’s hard to read.

   “I’m going home,” is all Kenma says, and his voice is rough.

   “Why? Let’s watch something fun now, something I know you’ll actually like.” Kenma pulls back but Kuroo’s grip is firm and he knowns Kenma doesn’t want to risk dropping is handheld game a second time – he saved up a bunch for it.

   “Let--!” Kenma starts, and suddenly the fighting is draining all out of him. His arms fall limp and Kuroo barely moves his hands out of the way as Kenma’s suddenly pitching forward. It’s still crazy hot in his room and Kenma would normally be grossed out by Kuroo’s sweaty shirt and hot sticky skin, but none of that seems to matter as Kenma shoves his face into Kuroo’s shoulder, wrapping his arms so hard around him he could wrap them twice. Kuroo grabs the game Kenma is white-knuckling in his hand and tosses it off towards the bed, knowing it’ll land safely on his pillow, before wrapping Kenma in his arms as well.

   Kenma’s chest is shuddering against him bust he’s totally silent.

   “I’m sorry,” Kuroo sighs, cheek against Kenma’s crown, and he doesn’t mean for the sad movie, and Kenma’s next exhale is a sob, but Kuroo doesn’t mention it. He doesn’t say anything.

 

   He’s an idiot.

 

   Kenma calms down after five minutes or so, but he stays close, and Kuroo drags them both to his bed. It seems the heat has broken and it’s actually starting to get a little chilly. He lays them both down, offers Kenma a tissue for his nose, and doesn’t say anything as he runs a thumb over Kenma’s swollen eyes. They’ll be bruised in the morning for sure. Kenma is silent too, staring at nothing and letting himself be held captive under Kuroo’s bicep, lets his eyes be stroked. When Kuroo leans in, he lets himself be kissed.

   They haven’t been this gentle in a while since generally, customary of their relationship, when Kuroo finally wears Kenma down, he (meaning Kuroo) is already typically nearly half-way to his limit, his body too used to Kenma getting fed up with his worshipping attention if it goes for so long. Now, though, Kenma is pliant under his ministrations, no sign of the coiled tenseness that usually is just beneath the surface impatiently awaiting to no longer be restrained or put in such an “embarrassing” position.

   Their kiss gets a little less chaste as Kuroo’s body starts heating up, lips parting and closing, tongues starting to run along each other and further, slowly and then more aggressively. Kenma huffs some sort of noise, just barely a moan, and Kuroo’s already reacting, he sits up further and breaks the kiss just enough to reposition his chest so that he can press Kenma down, boxing him in with his other arm. This is something Kenma wouldn’t stand for, especially in this heat, but he does another of those barely-moans and breaks the kiss, laying his temple against Kuroo’s arm. The skin beneath his eyes is already red and irritated-looking and Kuroo presses his lips to them, feeling the heat beneath them and wishing his kiss would work like a cool ice pack.

   “Kuroo…” Kenma murmurs.

   Kuroo sighs, kissing the part of his forehead bared by Hinata’s pin. The dark hair has grown out quite a bit now and it’s an interesting sight, half-blond half black, but so Kenma. His hair is clean if sweaty and smells like apples.

   “You don’t have to be so gentle.” Kenma says, “It was dumb, I’m fine now.”

   “Who says I’m doing it just for you?” Kuroo murmurs as well, just loud enough to be heard while he pins Kenma with his gaze. Kenma’s eyes widen a fraction but as Kuroo presses another hot kiss to his teeth-bitten mouth, they slide closed again. Kuroo keeps his eyes open a bit just to watch Kenma’s brows furrow in surprise pleasure and watching him gasp as Kuroo’s hand slides down, tweaking his nipple.

   It’s true, though. Half of him wants to lavish Kenma in TLC, and the other half, the half controlled by all the blood in his body having moved to one angry location, is already practically standing at attention and ready to wreck shop from Kenma’s begrudging moans alone. And that half is already ridding Kenma of his shirt, sucking sloppy kisses down from the point of Kenma’s chin past his pale collarbone and down to puckered tan nipples in a way that always gets Kenma raring to go. True to tradition, Kenma’s hands slide along his shoulders as he goes down and grit in his hair as he pulls one of those nipples into his mouth, sucking hard.

   Kenma cries out, arching hard under him when Kuroo bites him a little roughly, and the whimper he makes as he relaxes back into the mattress has Kuroo grinding his hips down in answer. He’s already rock hard and leaking listening to the breathy whimpers Kenma starts making under his onslaught, slowing turning into fuller, louder whines and moans when Kuroo’s hand moves to the other tawny bud, tugging and rolling that one just as mercilessly as he presses and rolls his tongue over the other.

   He tilts his head some to try and look at Kenma and see the look on his face as they drive each other nuts, and it’s a sight: Kenma’s head dug back into the pillow, hair pulled back by the pin in one place to show how clenched shut his eyes are, how swollen his mouth is, and the rest fanned over his face and pillow, getting stuck in some places to the saliva drying on his lips or stuck to his tongue as he tries to re-wet them. He wonders if Kenma even realizes how his thumb is now idly stroking Kuroo’s ear, even as the fingers on his other hand tremble. He wants to look down and see what a wet dream Kenma’s cock is right now, but at the same time wants to stay suspended in this task forever.

   “Kuroo,” Kenma all but whimpers, his voice choking to a stop right in the ‘o’, and Kuroo can _feel_ the arousal shoot right to his dick and physically groans as he throbs. He has to center himself mentally before he can even look to see what Kenma wants. He looks up at Kenma under his bangs, giving his nipple a looong lick. Kenma’s brows tighten a fraction as he sighs another moan and then smooth out, and he pouts.

   Kenma strokes Kuroo’s ear again, consciously this time, and looks up from beneath his lashes, “Kuroo, that hurts…”

   It’s said barely louder than a whisper but still has the desired effect of making Kuroo lightheaded as all the air leaves his body and he knows he can’t possibly look cool as his head drops to Kenma’s chest. Somehow he still has enough blood outside of his dick to flush and it’s a wonder. He can almost hear Kenma’s smug face watching him die, yet two can play at that game.

   He inhales sharply, putting “smooth Kuroo” back at the reigns, and lifts his head, smirking, before dropping it and putting on a confused face, “What? This?”

   Kuroo lifts his hand to Kenma’s nipple, taking it between his thumb and forefinger and pinching, sharply. Kenma moans, jolting, and glares. Kuroo smirks again, rolling his fingers more gently, firmly, and keeps his eyes pinned to Kenma’s, watching his mouth reluctantly fall open as Kenma’s breath gets heavier, eyelids fluttering. Kuroo scoots up further to nose under Kenma’s chin, pushing his head to the side so that he can run his lips under his jaw. Kenma goes, his eyes falling shut, and Kuroo finally has an opportunity to eye Kenma’s shorts.

   His cock is rock-hard, tenting the argyle boxers Kenma ops to wear over shorts on days like this, and they’re already wetly sticking to his skin so that Kuroo can see every bob as Kuroo plays with Kenma’s chest. He’s close, like they always seem to be by the time they fuck, and Kuroo’s not feeling so hot about his longevity either. He wants to come so badly, and he knows his boxer briefs are probably soaked, making his sheets all gross, but there’s something awesome about being suspended in horniness forever that makes him want to draw this out further…But for Kenma, he can.

   “Kenma,” He breathes, sliding his lips along Kenma’s jaw, hovering over him until their lips meet in the middle. Kenma can’t seem to catch his breath, his kisses soft and wet, and Kuroo slips his tongue in, brushing over Kenma’s tongue, licking the back of his teeth, going deeper and messier and drinking all of Kenma’s moans straight from the source.

   Kenma’s falling apart, clinging to Kuroo’s neck and pulling him even deeper, and he wiggles in a way that could only be described as ‘antsy’ clearly trying to get some sort of relief. Kuroo slides his hand down, just barely getting his fingertips over the head, when his wrist is wrapped in a hard grip.

  “ _Don’t_.” Says Kenma sharply, breaking their kiss, though he doesn’t have more to do more than press his temple to Kuroo’s forehead. His fingers are trembling around Kuroo’s wrist.

  “Eh?”

   Kuroo raises his eyebrow, determinedly _not_ smirking, and Kenma looks away though Kuroo knows he’s frowning.

   “I need to catch my breath.” The other boy murmurs and Kuroo coos.

   “Oh yeah? I got you.” He says conversationally as he pulls his hand back, kissing Kenma’s fingers to make them release their death grip. They do, and he sits up, carefully rolling away to hide how completely un-conversational his dick is at this moment. He turns to the other side, reaching behind his mattress to ‘’the stash’’ and hiding the tiny bottle in hand as he slides down the bed.

   “Kuroo, I’m serious!”

   “I got it~!” He sings again, _gently_ and pointedly tugging _gently_ at the lip of Kenma’s boxers so that he can lift them _over_ Kenma and slide them _down_ his thighs. Kenma’s up on his elbows, leering, and Kuroo’s ignoring him. He chooses instead to kiss Kenma’s pointed hip bone, the taunt skin next to it, a little deeper…

   “Bastard,” He hears Kenma whimper, and his head _probably_ falls back down when Kuroo goes deeper, still _not_ touching, and licks a stripe down the ‘v’ of Kenma’s legs. His thighs clench like he might close them if not for Kuroo’s elbows on his knees, and breath hisses from between his teeth. But Kuroo’s not doing a thing, just running his nose down the crease of Kenma’s legs, taking in the scent of sweat and just _Kenma_ and, amazingly, a hint of what might be coconut…Maybe a lotion? And it’s all warm and heady from Kenma’s body heat. So good.

   Seconds more of that and Kenma growls above him, “Kuroo! Fucking--!”

   “What? I’m not touching!” He dodges Kenma’s knee coming to kick him in the head, grabbing it to hold over his shoulder instead. Yeah, this view is much better. “Unless…”

   If that growl of exasperation is anything to go by, he has gotten permission to touch.

   “Unh!” The moan explodes out of Kenma’s mouth when Kuroo’s tongue hits his hole and he’ll file it away in his brain for the rest of his life.

   He doesn’t leave Kenma hanging long, tongue flattening out to press firmer, licking a thick stripe from his ass to press to his perineum. He leaves off, pressing his fingers there instead, slicked by the bottle of lube in his hand, and mouths Kenma’s balls instead. He lips them, gently pulling the skin into his mouth. He presses a finger into him, releasing him to lick the tight skin around his hole instead. The thigh next to his head is shivering and the tiny whines Kenma isn’t even bothering to hold back anymore are driving him mad.

   His hole is already twitching like crazy around Kuroo’s fingers, and his cock jumps when Kuroo digs his tongue in beside it. He pushes another finger in, slicked by the lube, searching, and he wonders if Kenma is even aware of the quiet keens coming out every time Kuroo brushes past that little spot inside. He teases past a couple times, acting like he can’t find it like he hasn’t memorized Kenma’s sensitive points so well he could draw a diagram in the dark.

   “Kenma~,” He sings, lifting his head while he swipes gently over that spot. Kenma’s cock is leaking like crazy on his little stomach. There’s precum in his navel. Kuroo chuckles, pretends like his voice isn’t scratchy and hoarse from his own crippling arousal and like he wouldn’t go off like a firework if someone even breathed on his cock right now, and sings again, lips inches from the head of Kenma’s cock. The owner of the cock in question watches from the pillow and his eyes are glassy. His hair is everywhere, his hands tangled in Kuroo’s sheets, his hips are just barely twitching, and he’s just watching, panting and shivering. His voice shakes when he speaks.

   “Kuroo,” He whines. He holds his hand as close to Kuroo’s face as he can get, just barely brushing his cheek when Kuroo is somehow leaning into those fingertips, and then Kuroo blinks and he’s pumping his hand harder, and faster, stabbing at Kenma’s spot hard and pressing under his balls. Kenma shouts, his head falls back and his thighs tremble hard, hips hitching back in tempo before stiffening.

   His ass clenches hard around Kuroo’s fingers and his cock tenses as a sound peels out of his throat, coming in a constant stream while Kuroo probably watches on, pole-axed. He whimpers with Kenma while he keens as he does, having come untouched, and Kuroo’s cock gives a sympathy throb of its own, trying to follow its mate over the edge. He strokes Kenma’s prostate through the pleasure, letting him come down and getting his own under control, and they’re both panting by the end.

   Kenma’s dick is barely limp by the time Kuroo’s slid off his clothes and is easing in. He’s clearly oversensitive as he fights natural urge to pull away, but he moans in pleasured pain, leaning in to meet Kuroo’s kiss as he starts to move. Kuroo’s not going to last long, not even a little, but Kenma’s already hardening again after a few gentle thrusts.

   It’s not long before Kuroo’s snapping his hips, hitting Kenma’s prostate dead on with every thrust and they both moan around their kisses, wrapped in each other’s arms as Kuroo’s just barely keeps his rhythm. Kenma’s clenching around him and breaks the kiss, crying out unrestrained as he chases a second orgasm in a row and he’s so close, his hips fall out of rhythm of Kuroo’s to just tense and shake.

   Kuroo takes him in hand and tugs at a brutal pace and his hand strips easily in the mix of the first orgasm and how much Kenma’s leaking and Kuroo’s not gonna last, his balls already feel heavy and his hips starting to shiver. He feels his balls drawing up just as Kenma’s body locks up, holding Kuroo in place as he cries and babbles in Kuroo’s ear and bows into his stomach. It makes Kuroo’s hips stutter and he’s coming hard with a shout, pressing into Kenma’s clenching muscle one last time before he really starts to let go.

   His shout bleeds into a whimper matching Kenma’s keens as his knees buckle under him, leaving him to lay over Kenma shoulder to hip. He clings to Kenma, face buried in blond as he just lays and shakes and fills him. He’ll feel like an ass for not using a condom later, but for now he pulls Kenma impossibly closer, head tucked under his chin as they both pant like they ran eight miles, and just waits til the feeling comes back to his toes.

\--

   Later, when they’re lying together in Kuroo’s bed with the sheet haphazardly thrown over them (and Kuroo’s really, really glad his family is out visiting his grandma cuz they’ve been here for hours) and Kenma’s head on Kuroo’s shoulder, finally having caught their breath and starting to doze, Kuroo nudges Kenma, who grunts inquisitively.

   “So… did you want to talk about it?” He queries, and smirks when Kenma snorts. The younger boy rolls, stretching his legs til his toes curl and then relaxing, limp and lazy like a contented cat. He sighs, tangled hair a halo around his head where it rests, pin still firmly in place, his nose to Kuroo’s chest, and Kuroo sees him close his eyes and smile.

   “Nah.”

\--

   Later _later_ , when Kenma’s asleep in his arms and he’s just barely awake himself, he texts Bokuto.

 

_Kuroo: “I should kick your ass for that movie, but I just had great sex, so I’m gonna let it slide.”_

_Owl: “Ohoho? Din’t know tears got u in the mood like tht.”_

_Kuroo: “There’s a lot of things you don’t know.”_

_Owl: “Bro.”_

_Owl: “Tell the kitty I said hi, and your_ welcome _.”_

_Kuroo: “Yea rite.”_

_Owl: “;* >”_

 

   Kenma sighs sleepily next to him, burying himself deeper between Kuroo’s arm and his chest, and he can’t help but smirk.

   

   Yeah, they’re gonna be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I characterized Bokuto from that one manga screencap so if he sounds like a mockery of a stereotype of the real Bokuto, I'm so sorry. I'm so behind.


End file.
